


Witness

by orphan_account



Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Owada Mondo, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Past Tense, Semi-Public Sex, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Why Did I Write This?, horny mondo rights 2020, kaede is there for like five seconds, pov: miu iruma calls you a bottom bitch boy, the worst thing ill ever make, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just your normal everyday fuck session with Mondo and Kiyotaka. Until Miu accidentally walks in.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> note that, as a cis male writing this, i have no idea what the female sexual response is. i researched as best as i could. if i say anything wrong, please correct me!

"Ow- Mondo- let go of me- Mondo-"

Kiyotaka's face smashed into Mondo's chest as Mondo closed the door behind them. He was immediately attacked by a hungry kiss from Mondo. Kiyotaka kissed back, in a gesture of love and affection and hope that Mondo would lessen their liplock, but it only seemed to spur Mondo on further. Mondo squeezed Kiyotaka's shoulder which Kiyotaka hoped was a silent reassurance that Mondo wasn't going to do anything without Kiyotaka's permission.

Wait... Mondo never acted this extreme kissing Kiyotaka unless...

"Mondo! We are _not_ having sex! We have class!"

"Yeah," Mondo smirked, kissing Kiyotaka quickly again before continuing. "In thirty minutes. We got a study period right now."

"Exactly! The study period is for _studying!_ Not intercourse!" Kiyotaka stammered. He held back a moan as Mondo's tongue swirled around his collarbone.

"We're gonna be studyin' anatomy, baby, if you'll fuck me over the desk." Mondo grinned.

"M-Mondo! How obscene!" Kiyotaka blushed.

"Taka, you've fucked me more times than I can count. You think this is gonna be any more 'obscene'?"

"No, but..."

"C'mon, babe," Mondo suddenly leaned over the teacher's desk, grinding his rear against Kiyotaka's crotch. "It's not like you don't want it, either."

"I don't-" Kiyotaka's denials were betrayed by his breath hitching at the feeling of Mondo's posterior against his penis. And what do you know- he was getting hard. Mondo snickered in triumph as "Taka Jr." popped up, as he had dubbed Kiyotaka's penis humorously. Kiyotaka groaned, humiliated as his erection grew apparent. Mondo pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers, and pulled those down too, showcasing his ass.

"Is there any lube?" Kiyotaka said, considering looking before realizing that no teacher would sensibly put lube inside of a classroom.

"Already cleaned out _and_ lubed my ass up," Mondo said, impatiently rubbing his butt against Kiyotaka's clothed penis once more.

"D-did you prepare for this?!" Kiyotaka yelped.

"Damn right I did. Haven't got fucked by you in so long... I needed you, Taka." Mondo said.

Kiyotaka blushed, half flattered by Mondo's want for him, half by the lust clouding his mind. To think Mondo would want someone like _him_ , Kiyotaka Ishimaru, so badly... it was a wonder that Mondo even liked Kiyotaka, much less love him, even less want to engage in intercourse with him. When they first met, Kiyotaka and Mondo hated each other. But after an endurance contest, they became the best of friends, and eventually lovers, in every sense of the term.

"Are ya okay with this?" Mondo suddenly asked.

Kiyotaka stopped thinking for a moment. Mondo must've realized dragging Kiyotaka into an empty classroom, attacking him with kisses, and getting Kiyotaka hard without his consent was bad. Kiyotaka nodded, saying, "Yes. Of course."

"Okay then." Kiyotaka could practically hear Mondo grinning. "Fuck me, babe."

"I'm going to," Kiyotaka said sternly, but he was smiling.

After making sure the door was closed, Kiyotaka fumbled with his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. His penis sprang out, and Mondo drew in a shuddering breath as Kiyotaka unconsciously rubbed it against his ass. Kiyotaka carefully guided his dick between Mondo's cheeks, eventually reaching his entrance. Kiyotaka gasped at how easily he slid into Mondo, but it was nothing compared to Mondo's sudden groan, his voice rumbling and deep as Kiyotaka entered him. It was the sexiest thing Kiyotaka had ever heard.

Mondo managed to feel comfortably warm and tight every time Kiyotaka entered him. It was a blessing how great he felt around Kiyotaka's cock. Kiyotaka began thrusting, his hips rolling rhythmically as he fucked Mondo. Mondo dissolved into pleasured moans and mewls. The sounds were muffled by the wood of the desk. At random points Mondo would start moving his hips back to meet Kiyotaka, somehow managing to drive Kiyotaka's dick further into him.

"Fuck, babe, right there," Mondo groaned. "That feels so fucking good. I love you so fucking much..."

"I, ah, love you too, Mondo," Kiyotaka said between pants. He was breathing hard, his vision clouded as much as his mind was by love and lust. Kiyotaka's hand trailed down Mondo's back, reaching one of his asscheeks, lovingly stroking the soft flesh. Kiyotaka closed his eyes, going slower. Mondo's mewls were music to his ears. He was close, so close, close enough to feel his orgasm approaching. Kiyotaka groaned, ready to-

"Fuckin' Kaediot... makin' me study for once! A genius like me couldn't possibly need to-"

Miu's jaw dropped right after she burst through the door. Kiyotaka's heart stopped along with his thrusts. Mondo, too love-drunk to have noticed Miu's entrance, asked, "Why'd you stop, babe?"

"Oh... wow..." Miu whispered. "I... ah... didn't know you would be in here..."

"I didn't know you were going to come in," Kiyotaka said.

Mondo, realizing the situation, gasped. "Holy shit is that fucking Miu?!"

Miu was blushing as much as Kiyotaka was. She closed the door behind her. "So, you're fuckin' in the classrooms now? Didn't think you'd be so brave, Taka..."

"This wasn't my decision!" Kiyotaka screeched. "Mondo made me come in here! And then we engaged in intercourse! It's perfectly natural for two people to-"

"Alright, christ, I don't need a good explanation for your sex life!" Miu shouted angrily. "Didn't think you'd be a top, anyway..."

"Didn't think so either, but fuck, if his dick ain't the best thing in the world..." Mondo bragged, not helping the situation at all.

Miu cackled. "Well, fuck me then! I never imagined you'd be a bottom bitch boy, but here we are!"

"Can you _please_ leave, Miu?!" Kiyotaka asked. He realized he still hadn't pulled out of Mondo. "We're trying to have intercourse!"

"What? Fuck no, I wanna watch!"

For the second time that day, Kiyotaka's mind stopped. Miu wanted to _watch?_ She wanted to _watch_ him fuck Mondo? How- how obscene! If she told anyone about this, his reputation would be tainted forever! He quickly shook his head. "I can't let you watch! First of all, that's disgusting! And second of all, if word gets out of this, I'll be ruined!"

"You think I'm gonna tell anyone?" Miu rolled her eyes. "Fuck no! This is hot as hell! Plus, both of you are my best friends, right behind Kaede. I won't tell anyone!"

"I'm okay with it," Mondo said, impatiently rocking his hips back in hopes that Kiyotaka would start fucking him again.

"Why do you want to watch us?" Kiyotaka questioned.

"Because it's fuckin' hot! I don't watch gay porn too much, but seein' it live? This is way better!" Miu said.

Kiyotaka mulled it over for a bit before saying, "Fine."

"Fuck yeah!" Miu sat down on the teacher's desk, far away from where Kiyotaka and Mondo were.

"Are you gonna start fucking me now?" Mondo complained.

"Oh! Yes. I suppose I will, now that Miu is content..." Kiyotaka grumbled. Finally, he started thrusting back into Mondo, the warm tightness of his ass embracing Kiyotaka's dick. Both Kiyotaka and Mondo groaned. Mondo practically melted against the wood of the desk, his fingers grasping against the edge of the side opposite from him and Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka closed his eyes, tongue lolling out in pleasure.

"Fuck, that's so hot..." Miu drew in a shuddering breath. Her eyes clouded over with lust.

Really, Kiyotaka should have been more embarrassed by Miu's presence, but right now, this felt way too good. Mondo's sighs were muffled by the surface of the desk. Often, he would push his ass back to meet Kiyotaka's dick, driving the organ deeper into him. Kiyotaka's hand grabbed one of Mondo's asscheeks and squeezed it. Miu's breath hitched at the sight, and out of the corner of Kiyotaka's eye, he saw her pull her skirt down, exposing her... her _vagina_ to the world. She began to rub a finger across her clitoris, drool coming out of her mouth.

Kiyotaka felt like he was in the sauna again. Haha, that was so long ago... his face was red and sweaty, and he was breathing hard. Pressure built up in his body. When did the room get so hot? Kiyotaka kept thrusting into Mondo. God, it felt so good. It was so impure to have these thoughts, but at the moment, Kiyotaka didn't care. Miu mewled from beside them, the stimulations of her vagina getting faster and rougher.

"You're fuckin' amazin' at this, babe..." Mondo groaned in ecstasy.

Miu moaned again. It was paralyzing, the fact that Kiyotaka was fucking Mondo _right in front of Miu._ Miu was _right there,_ watching Kiyotaka thrust into Mondo. For some odd reason, Kiyotaka liked it. He had no idea why. Perhaps it was the fact that he was confident to have sex with his boyfriend in front of someone else? Or perhaps it was because he trusted Miu enough to do more... obscene... things in front of her?

"Fuck, Taka, I'm gonna cum..." Mondo said.

Miu's breath hitched. She must've been close too, as she was now practically jackhammering her fingers into her vagina. Kiyotaka's thrusts became less sporadic and faster. He gripped Mondo's sides. Mondo's moans went from every few minutes to every few seconds. He melted like butter in Kiyotaka's hands. Kiyotaka squeezed one of his asscheeks again. Pressure built up in Kiyotaka's groin, and he was about to burst, the dam was cracking, it felt so good and warm and hot and-

Kiyotaka exploded inside Mondo's ass, draining his semen into Mondo. Mondo yelled and came himself, cum spurting all over the floor beneath the desk. And finally, Miu ejaculated, juices dripping from her vagina onto the desk. Kiyotaka pulled out of Mondo. His penis squelched as it popped out of Mondo's ass. Kiyotaka wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It came back covered in a sheen of slick sweat.

"Oh... oh my fucking god..." Mondo said, unmoving.

"That... that was the hottest shit I've ever fucking seen..." Miu said, pulling her skirt up.

Kiyotaka slowly pulled his pants back up, wiping off excess semen from his penis. He helped Mondo stand. His giant boyfriend staggered but managed to keep himself upright. Miu plopped back onto the floor, eyes sweeping from Kiyotaka and Mondo.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind doing that again," Miu said. She walked towards the door, giving Mondo's rear a little pat.

Kiyotaka's eyes traveled over the desk and shrieked as he realized they'd dirtied the teacher's desk. "Miu! Mondo! You are to clean all of this up immediately!"

"What?!" Miu screeched.

"No!" Mondo shouted.

"We have _defiled_ a place of learning! You better clean the teacher's desk thoroughly!" Kiyotaka put his hands on his hips.

"How come you don't have to clean?!" Miu complained.

"Mondo, you practically dragged me in here, and _you_ decided to masturbate right on top of the desk!" Kiyotaka said tersely. Before Mondo and Miu could say anything else, Kiyotaka speed-walked out of the classroom, their complaints trailing behind him.

He entered the library where Kaede was studying at a table. He sat down next to Miu's girlfriend and put his head in his hands.

"Kaede," Kiyotaka groaned. "I hate your girlfriend."

"Believe me," Kaede grumbled. "So do I."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst fucking thing i've ever written. god forgive me, for i have sinned


End file.
